Digimon Tamers 2 : El Retorno de los Señores Demonio
by redeyess
Summary: han pasado 5 años desde su ultima aventura sin embargo se acerca una nueva amenaza como le aran para enfrentar no solo el retorno de los señores demonio; si no también los nuevos sentimientos que han despertado en ellos. descubranlo (romance aventura música y mucho rukato)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic cualquier sugerencia o critica es bien recibida siempre y cuando se haga con respeto bueno si mas que decir empecemos (digimon no me pertenece es solo por pasar el rato y con el fin de entretener )

Capitulo 1 :una confesión

Era una mañana muy tranquila y un joven recién se levantaba de su cómoda cama ese joven era takato matsuki había quedado con sus amigos de verse en el parque de siempre para decirles algo importante.

Suspiro con flojera pues no quería levantarse pues eran las 7 am

_ Ahhh que flojera, pero en fin es mi culpa por haberles citado tan temprano dijo takato , mientras se levantaba de la cama la arreglaba y se dirigía a la ducha se baño se puso su ropa dispuesto a irse a ver con sus amigos bajo las escaleras y antes de irse tomo unos panes para comer por el camino no si antes despedirse de su madre con desgano.

_ Espero rika no me mate por asarla levantar tan temprano pensó takato en lo que se dirigía al parque donde se hallaba el refugio de glimon al llegar al lugar se encontró con Henry.

_ ¿henrry que haces aquí?, si les dije que nos viéramos a las 8 am y son las 7:30

Lo se dijo Henry pero tenía que hablar contigo bueno más que hablar condesarte una cosa

_ ¿Qué cosa? Pregunto extrañado takato al ver los nervios que tenia Henry

Bueno veras takato empezó a decir Henry la verdad no se cómo tomes esto pero ya no podía ocultarlo,, respiro hondo y continuo _yo tengo una relación con juri mas allá de una amistad lo que quiero decir es que cerró los ojos y dijo en voz alta casi gritando JURI ES MI NOVIA Henry esperaba un escándalo por parte de takato que lo maldijera por haberle quitado a la chica que siempre había amado desde los 10 años pero se sorprendió a escuchar a takato reír

_ jajajjajajaajaja no puedo jajjajaa no puedo reía takato tratando de calmarse

_ ¿ah? De que te ries pregunto algo extrañado por la reacción de takato

_j ajaja de que sigas creyendo que me gusta juri Henry yo ya supere esos sentimientos por ella hace mucho ahora la veo mas como una hermana, además cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que vencimos al D-reaper ¿cuatro?, ¿cinco? Años era un niño e cambiado tranquilízate amigo

_ está bien dijo Henry un poco más tranquilo _ takato una pregunta

_ si dijo takato con una sonrisa en el rostro

_ ¿Para que nos citaste aquí? Preguto con curiosidad Henry

De repente la sonrisa de takato desapareció y se puso serio y respondió

_ lo sabras cuando lleguen los demás

Fin del capitulo 1

Que les pareció dejen reviews por favor


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: posibles problemas y una pelea por orgullo.

-¿Para qué nos citaste aquí? Pregunto Henry con curiosidad

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de takato pasando a un semblante más serio

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguen los demás. Respondió mientras se recostaba en un árbol

EN LA RESIDENCIA NONAKA

Una chica de 15 años se despertaba molesta siempre había odiado levantarse temprano y mucho más los fines de semana pero aun así y con una notable molestia en su rostro se levanto organizo su habitación y se metió a la ducha

-Ahhhh porque talato me hizo levantar tan temprano pero ya verá¡ dijo mientras el agua fría recorría su cuerpo, pasaron unos 25 minutos y salió de la ducha se cambio y se marcho.

EN EL PARQUE

Al llegar al parque se encontró con que todos habían llegado solo faltaba ella hasta "el idiota de ryo" según ella, había llegado más temprano eso la molesto mas y lo que la hizo estallar fue ver a takato cómodamente acostado en un árbol se apresuro saludo a juri, a Henry, a ryo, a kenta, a hirokazu a los tres últimos de mala manera y despertó takato de un golpe

-Que es tan importante para hacerme levantar temprano un sábado. Dijo una rika estérica todos los presentes menos juri que se carcajeó se alejaron un poco de rika.

- wow han pasado 6 años y sigue igual de salvaje y gruñona. Le susurro hirokazu a kenta.

- ¿qué dijiste idiota? Pregunto una rika poseída por la ira y amenazándolo con su puño

- na -na -na nad –nada. Dijo hirokazu con cara de terror y sudando temiendo por su vida

- pero de que te quejas si fuiste la última en llegar. Dijo takato mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe de rika.

Ante el comentario rika se sonrojo de vergüenza. Mientras el resto se reía cuando todos dejaron de reír takato se puso de pie se estiro un poco tomo aire y empezó a hablar.

-Bueno como sea el motivo por el cual los mande a llamar es porque algo está pasando en el digimundo. Todos se preocuparon por la actitud de takato sabían que debía ser grave para que takato se pusiese tan serio

-¿Que está sucediendo takato? Pregunto juri con pánico en el rostro mientras tomaba la mano de Henry. Esto no paso por alto ante los ojos de rika "juri me va a tener que explicar esto "

- aun no estoy seguro pero ayer en la noche paso algo extraño. Dijo takato en tono neutro

**Flash back **

Era de noche solo quedaban dos semanas de vacaciones de verano y dentro de poco empezaba la escuela. Takato acababa de llegar de viaje entro a su habitación a rastras estaba agotado sin embargo algo llamo su atención su digivice estaba funcionando, se apresuro a tomarlo y escucho

¿?- alguien me escucha ****** el digimundo está en peligro los negati**** quieren ***** señores demonio en el lado **** del digimundo

Takato tomo su celular y llamo a yamaki – sr yamaki perdón por llamar tan tarde pero necesito un favor urgente

-Takato que es tan importante para levantarme a las 10 pm. Pregunto yamaki algo enojado

- lo siento pero he recibido un mensaje del digimundo. Dijo un angustiado takato

-¿qué? Tu digivice funciona….. Que decía el mensaje

- no logre comprender bien….. Pero yamaki hay una forma de escanear todo el digimundo

- por supuesto takato mañana en la mañana te llamare y te diré lo que encuentre

- gracias dijo takato ya un poco, más tranquilo

**Fin flash back**

-Y ¿? Pregunto ryo algo indiferente

- al parecer en la parte oscura del digimundo hay una acumulación sospechosa de energía negativa dijo takato con los ojos cerrados recordando la información de esa mañana.

-Que creen que sea cuestiono rika con preocupación mientras miraba a takato a los ojos

- no lo sé pero tengo una idea dijo takato con seguridad dándoles la espalda a sus amigos. Todos lo miraban expectantes – iré al digimundo y les avisare a las bestias sagradas para que estén preparados para lo que sea que sea lo que se avecina.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la idea loca de su amigo y líder. Pero la mas sorprendida y preocupada era rika " no takato no puede ir al digimundo en la situación actual " pensaba rika y al sentirse impotente solo pudo enojarse

-Takato en que estas pensando tu no puedes ir solo al digimundo solo dijo rika envuelta en ira

- y quien dijo que iría solo ryo me va a acompañar dijo takato algo molesto por la actitud que tomo rika

-¿ y por qué? el por qué no vamos todos así si pa…pero fue interrumpida por takato – porque si vamos todos estarían en peligro y quiero minimizar el riesgo lo más posible

- y ¿ quién decido eso? Pregunto aun mas enojada rika

- yo ¿hay algún problema con eso? Nonaka dijo takato con enojo y mirada fría

Sorprendiendo a todos por la actitud de takato nadie dijo nada solo se limitaron a continuar observando la situación - Ahhhhgg has lo que quieras dijo rika y salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo

Henry al ver esto miro ha juri a los ojos ella inmediatamente salió a perseguir a rika

-Ryo prepárate partiremos en tres días dijo takato serio – si dijo este igual de serio


	3. Chapter 3

**_aquí esta el nuevo capitulo se que me demore mucho en actualizar y eso tiene una explicación: _**

**_1. se me jodió el pc un tiempo_**

**_2. le vendí mi alma a LOL_**

**_3. entre a la universidad y hasta ahora logro adaptarme bien._**

**_aun así espero disfruten de la historia actualizare una vez por mes aunque si puedo lo haré antes _**

Capítulos 3: aclarando sentimientos, reconciliación y el comienzo del un viaje

CON JURI Y RIKA

Juri había perdido de vista a Rika, pero no tardo en encontrarla frente a un lago sentada se sorprendió un poco al verla ya que estaba ¿llorando? Se Apresuro para llegar a ella

- ¿Rika que sucede? pregunto juri algo preocupada

Rika al escucharla se limpio rápidamente las lagrimas - nada juri solo una basura en el ojo respondió lo mas disimulable posible

Juri solo la miro incrédula y dijo - siiii claro basura con nombre takato verdad, rika por amor a dios me crees tonta, dime una cosa realmente ¿takato es tan importante para ti que con que cambie su forma de hablarte te afecte tanto?

-Que tonterías dices lo que me diga ese idiota no me afecta. Dijo rika mas enojada aun apretando los puños

- o vamos rika es enserio te aseguro que donde hubiese sido ryo el que te hablara así lo abrías golpeado sin pensarlo dos veces

Rika no sabía cómo reaccionar el argumento que le había dado juri era válido y con este le despertó mil dudas "¿porque no podía enojarse hasta ese punto con takato? ¿Por qué le había afectado tanto la manera en como takato la había tratado? ¿Que era esa sensación de dolor en su pecho después de haber tratado a gritos a takato? Rika estaba tan confundida que solo pudo esconder su cabeza entre sus rodillas

-No lo sé fue lo único que pudo decir rika antes de volver a llorar pero esta vez de ira – se que fui una tonta al comportarme así pe- pe- pero estoy tan preocupada por el que no supe reaccionar dijo apretando la mandíbula

Juri la abrazo para que se calmara una vez la vio más tranquila - rika tienes que hablar con él, tienes que aclarar todo y aunque él fue muy duro contigo te aseguro que le dolió más de lo que crees – no lo sé juri no sabría cómo explicarle mi reacción además dudo que me quiera ver en estos momentos

Juri suspiro y dijo- como quieras rika te recuerdo que se marcha en tres días piénsalo dijo mientras se marchaba – por cierto con tu reacción se confirmaron mis sospechas agrego y se marcho corriendo dejando una rika con un rostro de duda

Con takato y los demás

-No crees que fuiste un poco duro con ella? Cuestiono ryo un poco preocupado no por rika si no por takato ya que sabía que tenía sentimientos por ella. Takato se giro mirando a ryo para después ocultar su mirada _ se que lo fui pero no quiero exponerla al peligro otra vez, _ pero en algún momento lo ara y no podrás evitarlo _pero estaré preparado para poder protegerla. Ryo solo sonrió ante la respuesta

Entonces Henry interrumpió _ valla te tiene jodido rika verdad dijo con la intención de molestar refiriéndose a los sentimientos de takato hacia la mencionada ryo se rompió en risas. _ cállate dijo un takato sonrojado a tal punto que parresia un semáforo en rojo sin más que decir todos se fueron a sus hogares. Ya era bastante tarde sin embargo dos tamers no podían dormir por los acontecimientos ocurridos.

_ mañana hablare con rika de lo contrario no podre irme tranquilamente decía takato acostado _ ahhh tengo que hablar con mis padres pronuncio antes de bajar a toda velocidad a buscarlos

Mientras tanto con rika las cosas eran algo similar " tengo que pedirle perdón no debí grítale no quiero que se valla enojado con migo. Pero… desde cuando me importa tanto estar bien con el será que juri tenía razón …. Espera rika en que estas pensado "se cuestionaba mentalmente rika _como sea tengo tres días para hacer algo antes de que se valla decía con voz rota

A la mañana siguiente

Era sábado por fortuna ya habían empezado las vacaciones de verano lo cual facilitaba que takato y ryo pudieran macharse sin ningún problema. mientras en la casa Nonaka rika se levantaba ya tenía una idea para arreglar las cosas con takato así que decidió llámalo lo más rápido posible por fortuna en los últimos 5 años habían compartido mucho tiempo juntos los dos y ya tenían confianza y no solo ellos si que sus padres también ( tranquilos se explicara adelante en la ).

_¿ panadería matsuki que necesita ?dijo la madre de takato desde el otro lado del teléfono ._ buenos días señora se encuentra takato dijo rika con normalidad _ a rika eres tu hace mucho no escuchaba tu voz, takato no se encuentra en casa pero en una media hora llega quieres que le comunique algo ¿? Contesto la madre de takato _si podría decirle que me llame es que necesito hablar con el urgentemente dijo rika, después se despidieron y rika fue a recostase a su cama a pensar el por que de sus acciones de estos últimos dos días sin embargo no llegaba a una respuesta que la convenciera asi que decidió llamar a juri. A los 5 minutos juri estaba en su casa

_ buenos días señora Nonaka como han estado. saludo juri mientras entraba y subía las escaleras junto con rika. _mama vamos a estar en mi cuarto dijo rika . ya en el cuarto de rika se sentaron en el suelo a platicar _ y bien para que me llamaste rika ¿? Dijo juri haciéndose la inocente ya que ella sabía perfectamente el motivo. _pues veras juri yo… decía rika con nervios, _ no sé que me está pasando con takato y pues siento que necesito tu ayuda dijo finalmente tragándose su orgullo. Juri solo la miraba incrédula _ jajjajajajjjaja empezó a reír _ hay rika a veces puedes ser muy inocente lo que pasa es que ….

_**espero les halla gustado, si es asi dejen sus reviews y si tienen alguna idea que creen que iria bien en el fic me la pueden hacer saber por PM**_

_**PD: la nueva actitud de takato al igual que la actitud de rika un tanto mas blandita se explicara mas adelante no desesperen**_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Te gusta takato continuo juri con una sonrisa en el rostro

Ante lo dicho por su amiga rika se sorprendió al principio, pensó que su amiga estaba loca pero por alguna razón la idea de estar enamorada de takato le gustaba, le hacía sentir un calor especial en su pecho " un momento que me está pasando yo no puedo estar enamorada de takato el es solo un amigo no?" se cuestionaba rika hasta que un recuerdo atravesó su cabeza ,

**Flash back **

Hace dos años

Rika corría al parque pues acababa de pelear con su madre de nuevo y estar fuera de casa era lo único que la calmaba se detuvo frete a un lago a pensar un rato mientras escuchaba música en su reproductor mp3, así pasaron dos horas sin que ella se diese cuenta ya que estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos lo único que la despertó del trance fue la vibración de su teléfono por culpa de un mensaje, se sorprendió al ver que era de takato.

"donde estas, he llamado a tu casa y me han dicho que has salido y pues esta algo tarde estoy preocupado "

rika se lo pensó dos veces pero termino por responderle

"estoy en el parque porque discutí con mi madre y no quería estar en casa "

Escribió y volvió a guardar su teléfono en su bolsillo sabía que takato era de las personas que tardaba en ver los mensajes ya que según él prefería las llamadas por que se interactuaba mejor con las personas pero su sorpresa fue ver que su teléfono vibro de nuevo a los dos minutos

"ya me dirijo hacia el parque sabes que es peligroso a altas horas de la noche y es mejor estar acompañado "

A os 5 minutos llego takato y se percato de que rika había estado llorando se acerco a ella sigilosamente por la espalda ya que al parecer ella no se daba cuenta de su presencia mala idea ya que apenas le toco el hombro rika por instinto le dio una bofetada que lo mando a volar

_ Qué rayos te pasa como se te ocurre hacer algo así a las 10 de la noche en un parque tan oscuro dijo una rika histérica

_ lo se fue mala idea, perdón dijo takato mientras se levantaba con una mano roja marcada en su cara

Rika suspiro y siguió sumida en sus pensamientos mientras se sentaba takato se acerco y se sentó al lado y se quedo en silencio ya que no se le ocurría una forma de iniciar de nuevo la conversación

Takato paso de estar sentado a estar acostado sobre el césped viendo las estrellas _ linda noche no crees ¿?dijo llamando la atención de rika que subió su mirada y se limito a asentir con la cabeza _ quieres contarme por que discutieron? Dijo finamente takato

_ pues fue una tontería empezó rika _ mama y yo discutimos por que quiere llevarme a una de sus pasarelas fuera del país aprovechando que estamos en vacaciones de verano pero a mí no me gustan ese tipo de cosas además quería pasar el verano contigo y los demás termino mientras miraba a otro lado.

_ Si me lo preguntas a mi deberías ir dijo takato volviendo su mirada a rika

_ Porque si a mí no me gustan ese tipo de cosas no le veo propósito

_ por dos razones la primera: porque ninguno de los chicos estará aquí en vacaciones y te aburrirás y la segunda: has pensado en la posibilidad de que tu madre hace esto porque quiere pasar tiempo contigo. Además quien sabe quizás te guste dale una oportunidad

Rika suspiro takato tenía razón había olvidado por completo que todos tenían planes juri, Henry y los demás iban a viajar pero ¿qué iba a hacer takato? No le prestó mucha atención a eso ultimo y se levanto _ tienes razón quizás tenga que ir además es una buena oportunidad para conocer otro país dijo sonriente por fin

**Fin flash back **

Desde esas vacaciones la relación con su madre había mejorado y algunas vacaciones acompañaba a su madre a sus eventos y otras con los tamers todos menos takato que nunca estaba en vacaciones por alguna razón espera esa era una buena escusa para hablar con takato el nuca le había dicho el por que se iba casi todo el verano rika feliz por hallar una escusa para salir con takato se despidió de juri y esta se fue tranquila para su casa.

Mientras en la casa/panadería de takato este acababa de llegar acompañado de su padre de traer los suministros de la panadería, estaba algo desanimado ya que no se le ocurria alguna escusa para poder hablar con rika

_ takato rika te llamo me pidió que te dijera que la llamaras apenas llegaras parecía muy preocupada dijo su madre al ver a este salir del cuarto que tenían asignado como bodega

Takato subió a toda velocidad tomo el teléfono que tenía en su cuarto y le marco a rika después de pensárselo unos minutos

Rika al escuchar el teléfono sonar corrió a contestar ya que sabia quien podría ser_ residencia Nonaka

Takato al escuchar la voz de rika se relajo un poco_ hola rika como estas mi madre me dijo que habías llamado dime en que te soy útil dijo con mucha alegría

_hola takato bien y tú qué tal, te llamaba para ver si nos podríamos ver en el parque ya que me gustaría preguntarte alguna cosas y pedirte perdón por lo de ayer dijo rika algo nerviosa y sonrojada mientras escuchaba carcajadas por parte de su madre y su abuela

_ a no hay problema además el de el error fui yo y si me gustaría verte te parece a las 2 en el café cerca a la escuela ¿? Dijo takato

_me parece perfecto entonces nos vemos en el café dijo rika con una sonrisa

_ok entonces hasta la tarde adiós rika dijo takato terminando la llamada

_adiós dijo rika mientas dejaba el teléfono en su lugar y se preparaba para ver a takato ya que eran las 12 :30


	5. Chapter 5

_lamento la tardanza pero por fin después de mucho tiempo he aquí el capitulo espero les guste _

_como siempre el aviso habitual : digimon no me pertenece es de su respectivo creador. lo unico de mi propiedad es esta historia creada con el fin de entretener _

_Capitulo 5_

Ya en el café se encontraba rika sentada en una mesa algo nerviosa esperando por takato ya que no tenía idea de cómo justificar su manera de actuar y al mismo tiempo como se supone que le iba a preguntar a takato lo que pasaba con él en los veranos. estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que takato había llegado.

Takato llego lo más rápido posible con rika pues sabía que la había hecho esperar demasiado y no solo eso también estaba seguro de que lo iba a golpear pues rika era todo menos paciente

_ hola rika lamento haberte hecho esperar es que tenía que acomodar cosas de la panadería en los estantes dijo un takato resignado esperando un regaño por parte de rika, tal fue su sorpresa al ver a rika negando con la cabeza y ¿sonrojada?

_ no te preocupes llegue hace poco dijo rika quedando los dos en un silencio incomodo ya que ninguno sabia como continuar la conversación, así duraron una minutos, hasta que rika tomo valor para hablar. _ takato perdóname por lo de ayer, es solo que no estoy de acuerdo en que vallas al digimundo y mucho menos que el idiota de ryo te acompañe, además que yo estoy…. algo preocupada dijo esto un tanto nerviosa y sonrojada.

Takato se sorprendió por lo dijo rika, pero estaba feliz ya que rika se preocupaba por él. _Preocupada porque ¿?, rika no pasara solo iremos a informar lo que pasa para que las bestias sagradas traten de solucionarlo y así evitar pelear de nuevo. Takato suspira y continua._ además confió en ryo.

Lo último que dijo takato causo un dolor profundo en el corazón de rika, ¿acaso takato no confiaba en ella? _ Ósea que no confías en nadie más que ryo que hay de los demás... de mi, acaso no confías en mi takato dijo rika un tanto fría

Takato solo se limito a sonreír y responder _ te equivocas si confió en los demás y sobretodo en ti pero esta vez es necesario que ryo me acompañe. No tenemos a nuestros digimon y el único que sabe cómo sobrevivir en el digimundo sin camarada es ryo.

Rika se quedo viendo a takato a los ojos había algo mas había otra razón por la cual solo ryo podía acompañar a takato y eso ella lo iba a averiguar_ eso lo puedo entender, pero ahora que lo pienso ¿desde cuándo te llevas tan bien con él?

A takato lo tomo por sorpresa la pregunta de rika ya que no sabía cómo contestarla así que antes de que rika pudiese insistir decidió cambiar el tema _ rika, ¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme? Pregunto takato logrando que rika lo mirara con confusión en el rostro

_ A si quería preguntarte ¿qué es lo que haces casi todo el verano? digo te vas prácticamente desde que inician las vacaciones y vuelves faltando dos semanas para que acaben y durante todo el tiempo que no estas no te comunicas con rika mirando a takato _ y no trates de cambiar el tema otra vez sabes bien que no me gustan las mentiras .finalizo esperado una respuesta convincente por parte de takato.

Al escuchar la pregunta takato se puso pálido no se lo esperaba y en parte no quería responder sin embargo sabía que si no lo hacia rika se enojaría y era consciente de que si mentía ella era capaz de mandar su amistad al demonio por no confiar en ella, después de meditarlo un poco y de un rato de silencio takato decidió responder_ rika antes de contestarte esa pregunta tienes que saber algo. Empezó takato. _cuando nuestros digimon se fueron yo encontré una abertura al digimundo pase mucho tiempo intentando volver a abrir la puerta nuevamente, sin embargo no lo logre. Takato suspira y continua._ eso me afecto demasiado a tal punto que deje de ir a la escuela tu no lo notaste pues entraste mucho después, Henry intento animarme pero no funciono me mantuve así hasta que…

**Flashback takato POV (hace 6 años)**

Estaba en mi habitación sentado en mi cama con mi cabeza entre mis rodillas falte otra vez a la esculla y la verdad no me importaba no tenia ánimos de nada, en los últimos días mis padres habían estado preocupados mi madre me regañaba siempre por faltar tan seguido a la escuela mi padre por otro lado trataba de comprender, sin mucho éxito pero al menos me dejaba tranquilo.

_ takato podrías bajar a saludar. Escucho a mi madre decir desde el piso de abajo, hoy nos visitaba un viejo amigo de mi padre y que al parecer era mi padrino me quede en la misma posición sin contestar sabía que mi madre se molestaría pero debía entender que no estaba de humor a los 5 minutos oigo un golpe en la puerta

_takato estas despierto. Era mi padre me quede en silencio un rato _ no vengo a regañarte solo quiero hablar contigo abre por favor. Suspire resignado sabía que no se iba a ir hasta que le abriera

Me levante abrí la puerta y hay estaba mi padre con lo que parecía un álbum de fotografías en una mano paso a mi habitación y se sentó en la silla de mi escritorio yo me senté de nuevo en mi cama _ ¿por qué no has bajado hijo? me pregunto mi padre mirándome a los ojos yo solo desvié la mirada _ ¿sigues desanimado verdad? Volvió a preguntar yo me limite a asentir con la cabeza

Mi padre suspiro se puso de pie y se sentó a mi lado en la cama _ quiero mostrarte algo dijo abriendo el álbum y pasándomelo observe la fotografía pude notar que era mi padre junto a un joven de su misma edad y un hombre un poco mayor, mi padre y el otro joven llevaban una especie de traje ninja y el hombre mayor traía una yukata negra, la foto parecía a ver sido tomada en un dojo._ ¿qué es esto papa? Pregunte mi padre me miro._ veras hijo cuando era más joven practique ninjutsu dijo mientras me sonreirá yo me impresione un poco nunca pensé que mi padre hiciese algo así _impresionante pero ¿y que con eso? Pregunte

Mi padre tomo el álbum y de nuevo se puso de pie para encararme_ lo que sucede hijo es que me canse de verte triste hijo me frustra no poder ayudarte créeme que he buscado mil maneras para ayudarte y no he encontrado ninguna, llegue a la conclusión de que el único que puede ayudarte eres tú mismo. Debo admitir que eso ultimo me dio algo de gracia_ por eso le pedí a mi amigo que viniera ya que creo que él puede darte las herramientas para que superes lo que te aqueja, sin embargo no quiero obligarte a nada…. hijo respóndeme una pregunta ¿te gustaría aprender ninjutsu?

Lo que dijo mi padre me sorprendió no esperaba algo así _ papa con todo respeto de que me serviría. Dije mirando al suelo mi padre iba a responder pero alguien se le adelanto_ el ninjutsu o cualquier art e marcial en general no es solo aprender a dar golpes chico se trata también de hallar el equilibrio entre cuerpo, mente y alma dijo un hombre entrando a mi habitación _ mucho gusto soy kazama kotaro el amigo de tu padre. termino de decir me sorprendí por lo que había dicho antes de que pudiese decir algo continuo hablando _ takato tu padre me comento lo que sucedió y créeme no es fácil perder a un amigo sin embargo te ofrezco una forma de sobre llevar ese dolor y tal vez superarlo, Además de enseñarte las facultades de un líder. Después de escuchar eso lo medite un rato y por qué no intentarlo me dije a mi mismo _ está bien acepto dije jamás fui capaz de imaginar lo que me esperaba.

Al día siguiente me encontraba en el dojo al parecer era el único en el lugar esto se debía a que el señor kazama quería darme un entrenamiento personalizado para ponerme al nivel de sus otros estudiantes, yo tenía puesta ropa cómoda –unos pantalones para hacer ejercicio y una camisa sin mangas – kazama llego con una yukata negra _ bien takato antes de empezar te mencionare las tres fortalezas del ninja en otras palabras la esencia del ninjutsu estas son el sigilo la letalidad y el arte de engañar después de decirme esto empezó mi entrenamiento .

Acababa de llegar a casa después de mi primer día de entrenamiento estaba agotado nunca había sido muy atlético y con esta nueva actividad me estaba pasando factura. Sin embargo con el pasar del tiempo ya no me costaba y no solo eso sino que ya estaba a un nivel bastante alto según kazama sensei había superado a muchos de sus alumnos debido a esto decidió que yo representaría al dojo en el torneo de ese año.

Todo fue divertido hasta la final así es en mi primer torneo llegue a la final sin embargo cuando me di cuenta quien era mi oponente me sorprendí era nada más que ryo

_ Valla takato no sabía que tu practicabas el ninjutsu dijo ryo mientras subía el campo yo lo mire y le sonreí _ empecé hace poco dije subiendo al campo la batalla fue dura al final perdí ya que en cuanto a el ninjutsu ryo tenía más experiencia sin embargo kazama estaba orgulloso era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que el dojo del clan del dragón negro llegaba a una final.

Después de la final ryo se me acerco _ felicidades takato fue una buena pelea es la primera vez que un oponente me exige tanto me divertí mucho me dijo yo le agradecí la experiencia, desde entonces ryo yo nos hablábamos mas y a veces nos veíamos para entrenar juntos nos volvimos buenos amigos.

Seguí con mi entrenamiento en ninjutsu ya no me dolía la ausencia de mi amigo guilmon mi actitud cambio ya era un poco más maduro kazama sensei al notar esto un día en medio del entrenamiento se acerco _ takato tienes planes para las vacaciones de verano. me pregunto yo negué con la cabeza y siguió _ perfecto me gustaría que me acompañaras a Kanagawa para continuar con tu entrenamiento yo me limite a asentir

En Kanagawa fuimos al monte oyama donde se encontraba el templo del clan del dragón negro me sorprendí al ver el número de alumnos en ese lugar kazama me menciono algo sobre que desde la creación de las artes ninja el clan de los dragón negro uso este templo como centro de sus actividades. Algo que llamo mi atención fue ver a gente vacacionando en el mismo templo _ ¿semsei porque hay turistas aquí? Pregunte con curiosidad mientras caminaba al lado de kazama que mee iba mostrar la habitación donde me iba a hospedar.

Al llegar a la habitación kazama decidió contestar mi pregunta_ veras takato este templo no solo funciona como zona principal de entrenamiento de nuestro clan si no que funciona también como hotel para los turistas del resto del país que buscan algo tradicional. Nuestro esa palabra resonó en mi cabeza de verdad mi maestro me consideraba parte del clan eso me hizo sentir contento _ kazama sensei tengo una pregunta ¿para qué me trajo aquí? Digo no solo fue a conocer el lugar verdad dije mi sensei me sonrió _ no tu estas aquí para completar tu entrenamiento yo ya te he enseñado lo básico ahora es el momento de profundizar en cada cosa que has aprendido. Dijo para empezar a retirarse de la habitación _ acomoda tus cosas te espero afuera para presentarte al resto de tus maestros. Dijo antes de retirarse al patio central

Después de acomodar mis cosas en la habitación Salí por el pasillo y me dirigí al patio donde me encontré a kazama junto a otros dos maestros mas al verme llegar kazama hablo _ takato te presento a yoriko y a Dante ellos te ayudaran a profundizar tus habilidades. Desde entonces entreno todos los veranos el monte oyama

**Fin flash back **

**Pov normal. **

_ Pero eso no explica porque te llevas también con ryo. Dijo rika takato solo rio un poco y bebió un poco del café que habían pedido mientras takato contaba su historia _ a eso como te conté ryo y yo a veces entrenamos juntos y pues hablamos mucho y una vez me conto un pequeño problema que tenia con una chica y pues vi que me tenía confianza yo también le di la mía y pues ahora somos buenos amigos. Lo que takato incomodo un poco a rika ya que sabía que la chica a la que se referían era ella o eso creía_ y no ¿me puedes contar quien es la chica de la que hablaron? Takato solo se rio para sus adentros _ no le respondió _ bueno rika nos vemos mañana vale tengo que alistar unas cosas para mañana continuo. _ vale suerte en el digimundo. Dijo rika antes de levantarse para irse

**_fin cap 5_**

_bueno esto es todo por el momento recuerden que si tienen una idea para la historia me la pueden mandar por mensaje privado y la tendre en cuenta para meterla _

_dejen reviews_


End file.
